You're the One
Lyrics English Woke up this morning I'm so lazy! I'm late again Put on my makeup The sun is shining, I feel great I rush down the street, my friends are waiting there for me One more adventure It's gonna be a tough day at school There's so much to learn and we are giving all our best No time for foolin' It may seem hard but it's my life The teacher caught me day dreaming! Again All I can think is you (All I can think is you) And will I make it to the end? My friends keep telling me Chorus You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fought against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from And who you are Come join us We have a day out I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited Shall we go shopping all day long? I'll see my parents It's hard to be away from home But it's all worth it I love to share it with my friends Now look at yourself You know I'm talking to you Chorus You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Why be extraordinary? When you can always be yourself? (Yourself) You're a fairy, believe it Why can't you see that? Chorus You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Oh come join us Come join us Come join us Yeah You are a fairy believe it You gotta believe it Cause you're the one Fairy The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Version It's a brand new day The sun is high up in the sky One more adventure We must be ready for a fight Together we're stronger And that's why we will always win We'll face the danger That's how we're gonna save the world And just like the sun We're gonna roll away the dark We gotta make it No time to hesitate but still Sometimes I look in myself I wonder If I'm strong enough Will I make it to the end My friends keep telling me You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have. Can't you see? You are strong You fought against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And you can know who you are Come join us (Winx, Winx, Winx...) Italian E' un altro giorno Il sole splende, oggi sarà un'avventura un'altra sfida inizierà noi siamo pronte E vinceremo sai perchè Senza paura di fronte alla malvagità noi siamo il sole che splende nell'oscurità adesso e sempre combatteremo insieme ma a volte io mi perdo un po' e penso solo a te Ricordo quando dicevi tu per me sei Chorus Unica tu credici e non cambiare mai Magica e sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima combatti contro i demoni insieme a noi Ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, una Winx Oggi è vacanza possiamo fare ciò che vuoi Un po' di shopping Diamo una grande festa e poi domani a scuola saremo ancora insieme noi tra le pozioni e la magicofisica Se sono a terra mi dite tu per noi sei Chorus Unica tu credici e non cambiare mai Magica e sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima combatti contro i demoni insieme a noi Ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, una Winx Essere straordinaria per noi è essere come sei se chiudi gli occhi vedrai che tu sei sempre Chorus Unica tu credici e non cambiare mai Magica e sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima combatti contro i demoni insieme a noi Ora sai che puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, una Winx Se chiudi gli occhi lo vedi adesso lo vedi sei unica Una Winx Videos English The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Version Italian/Original Category:Songs Category:Special Songs Category:Winx in Concert Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Tecna Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Aisha Category:Winx in Concierto Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom